A Little Too Late
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! Kira chose one over the other. Now the other wants her back. ConnerKiraTrent love triangle.
1. Memories of the Past

_**A Little Too Late**_

_KimTomPW_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I wish I did though._

_SUMMARY: By the end of her senior year, Kira Ford had fallen in love with two guys. She had fallen head over heals for Trent Fernandez when she first saw him. He liked her too, but he never had it in him to ask her out. Sure, Conner McKnight was not Kira's type, but after being around him for a while, he was not such a bad guy. _

Chapter 1 Memories of the Past

Kira and Conner were walking through the soccer field alone after school. The two had been going out for a couple of months now and they were about to go to his house to do homework, and a little something else they were planning on doing.

"Don't forget, Dr. O wants that paper due_ this_ Friday," Kira said.

"We'll have enough time," Conner smiled.

He took her hand and looked down at her. Her eyes moved to the grass.

"You're tense," Conner noticed.

"I'm sorry," Kira apologized. "I've never…"

"Hey, if you don't want to yet, I understand," Conner told her.

She looked up at him and smiled before giving him a reassuring kiss.

"No, I love you, and I want to do this with you," Kira said.

"Alright then, I guess we're off to my house," Conner replied.

Kira then jumped out of her bed.

"Wow," she gasped.

"You alright," a masculine voice asked.

Kira sat back in bed and smiled at her husband. That day in her dream, Kira lost her virginity to Conner.

"I'm fine, Trent," she smiled.

She let her head fall to the pillow and sighed. Even though the two had broken up years ago, Kira could never shake the feeling of her first time with Conner. He had been so sweet with her. She wondered what had gone wrong.

"It's alright to dream about him you know," Trent said.

"Huh," Kira asked, sitting back up in bed.

"He was your first, Kira. It's understandable to think about him from time to time," Trent told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she sighed. "It's just weird now that I'm with you, you know?"

"Well, I think I know a way to make you forget about him for a while," Trent said.

She smiled as Trent took her by the waist and kissed her.

"Now, what were you thinking about," Trent asked.

Kira have a little moan as she opened her eyes.

"You making love to me," she said.

xxx

As Kira entered the bathroom in the morning, Trent couldn't help but smile and remember a time when he thought he would never be with her.

-Flashback-

"Trent, wait up," Ethan called.

Trent turned to find good friend, Ethan James, behind him.

"What's up, Ethan," he asked.

"I don't know. You tell me what's up," he said.

"What are you talking about," Trent asked.

Trent pulled his sleeve down and rubbed her eyes.

"You and Kira. I thought you were going to ask her out," Ethan said.

Trent was going to ask her until his encounter with the white dino gem.

"Well, Conner got her first," Trent sighed.

'End Flashback'

A tear ran down Kira's cheek in the shower as she remembered her breakup with Conner.

"You're an ass," Kira yelled to Conner in an empty class room.

"I see the way you look at him," Conner said.

Kira gave a little laugh as she shook her head.

"I never created on you," she cried.

"And how do I know that for sure," Conner asked.

"You know what, I guess I don't know like I thought I did," Kira said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Conner snapped.

Kira started to cry more as Conner stormed out of the empty class room.

'End Flashback'

"You were really an ass," Kira said as she got out of the shower.

xxx

Trent walked through the park to find Kira sitting on the bench crying. He had just found out about the break up.

"Kira," Trent asked.

"Trent," she gasped.

She almost fell off the bench when she turned.

"What happened," Tent asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kira said.

"Conner's always going to be a jerk," Trent told her.

She looked up at him in shock.

"You know," Kira asked.

"Yeah, I do," Trent sighed.

"Trent, I don't want this to affect the team," Kira cried.

"Then don't let it. You two have to stay friends. Dr. Oliver has already made that known to Conner," he said.

"Oh great, so everyone knows," Kira sighed.

Their communicators then went off.

"_Guys, we need your help_," Tommy said.

"On our way, Dr. Oliver," Trent replied.

Kira sighed as he looked at her.

xxx

Kira gasped as she saw Ethan fall to the ground.

"Ethan, are you alright," she asked.

He moaned in pain as she helped him get up.

"Yeah, but that creature's after Conner," Ethan moaned.

Kira looked over at her ex-boyfriend and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, why can't he do anything right? I'll help him," she said.

She took down a Tyranndrone that was attacking Conner.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't need your help," Conner said.

"You're useless. Let me handle this before you get hurt," Kira snapped.

He stopped and looked at her as she continued to take down Tyranndrones.

"You, right," Conner laughed.

She gave him an angry look as he turned from her.

"Yes, me you arrogant airhead," Kira said.

"No way," Conner laughed.

He then began walking away from her.

"Get back here! How dare you walk away from me when I'm talking to you," Kira yelled. "Typical, typical Conner blockheaded behavior!"

"Okay, that's just freaky," Tommy said underneath his breath.

The rest were looking at them in shock.

"Who's the blockhead," Conner asked.

"You are," Kira yelled.

"You're out of your mind," Conner laughed.

He turned and crossed his arms. The rest rolled their eyes as they continued to be attacked by Tyranndrones.

"You can't take the competition," Kira asked.

"You're no competition for me," Conner said.

"Am I more than you can handle," Kira asked.

She began to sadistically move closer to him. He simply crossed his arms.

"Go back to Trent," Conner said.

She stopped and her mouth dropped open.

"Cat got your tongue," Conner asked. "Or does Trent?"

Kira went running from the battle.

"Kira," Ethan called.

Conner turned to Tommy. He had his arms crossed and was shaking his head.

"That was uncalled for, Conner," Tommy said.

AN: I finally got the time to post this story. I hope it was worth the wait. Chapter two is already in the works.


	2. When We Were Seniors

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. This chapter is set during the prom back in 2004._

_SUMMARY: By the end of her senior year, Kira Ford had fallen in love with two guys. She had fallen head over heals for Trent Fernandez when she first saw him. He liked her too, but he never had it in him to ask her out. Sure, Conner McKnight was not Kira's type, but after being around him for a while, he was not such a bad guy. _

Chapter 2 When We Were Seniors

As Kira sang at the prom, she eyed Conner. He had really changed since they were juniors. Her eyes then caught Trent's. A rush of emotion entered her body. The two of them were now dating. Trent winked and smiled at her. In his opinion, he had asked Kira out too early. It had only been a week since her and Conner had broken up when he did. What he had seen that day had changed his mind. He and Ethan had witnessed Conner and Krista kissing in between class. Ethan finally convinced Trent to meet up with Kira at the park.

'FLASKBACK'

Trent took a deep breath as he walked up to Kira, who was standing up looking at the lake.

"Hey," Trent said.

Kira turned around to find Trent behind her.

"Oh hey, Trent," she smiled.

Rubbing her eyes, he could tell she had been crying.

"Mind if we sit and talk," Trent asked.

"Not at all," Kira said.

He smiled at the sight of her giving him a small grin as they sat down.

"So, how are you holding up," Trent asked.

"I was doing just fine until I found out Conner's with Krista," Kira sighed.

"Are you going to be okay," Trent asked.

"I don't know," Kira admitted.

Kira threw herself in Trent's arms.

"He was so jealous when we went out. Trent, I would have never cheated on him," she cried.

"What are trying to say," he asked.

He could not read Kira's mixed emotions.

"Even though I was developing feelings for you, I was with Conner, and I would never betray him," Kira said.

"And now," Trent asked.

"And now I can't believe I just told you that," Kira said.

"Well, what would you say if I told you I had feelings for you too," Trent asked.

"You do," Kira asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Trent simply nodded.

"Ethan kept telling me to ask you, but I never had it in me. By the time I knew, you…" he began.

"I was with Conner," Kira finished.

"Yeah," Trent said.

'END FLASKBACK'

Trent had been too busy wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Kira in front of him.

"Trent," Kira called.

He gasped when he noticed her.

"How long have you been there," Trent asked.

"Long enough to notice you were on another planet," Kira laughed.

"Sorry," Trent apologized.

She laughed as she sat next to him.

"What were you thinking about," Kira asked.

"The time we were at the lake," Trent said.

"What time? I can remember a few memorable moments at the lake," Kira noted.

"The time I finally asked you out," Trent told her.

"Ah, that time," Kira said.

"What time did you think I was thinking about," Trent asked.

He could tell Kira was a little resistant to say with everyone there.

"Oh, you know… the one where were we overlooking the stars on a cold night… our bodies keeping us warm," Kira whispered in his ear.

"How could I forget? Instead of looking at stars, we were…" Trent began.

Before he finished, Kira's lips touched his.

"Let's go to the lake tonight," Kira said.

"You sure," Trent asked.

"Positive," Kira said.

With that, the pair walked out of the building.

AN:

Chapter 3 is in the works.


	3. You're Still the One

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. This is shorter than any of my other chapters because all it is a phone call. The next chapter should make up for this one. _

_SUMMARY: By the end of her senior year, Kira Ford had fallen in love with two guys. She had fallen head over heals for Trent Fernandez when she first saw him. He liked her too, but he never had it in him to ask her out. Sure, Conner McKnight was not Kira's type, but after being around him for a while, he was not such a bad guy. _

Chapter 3 You're Still the One

The phone began to ring as Kira walked into the kitchen. Trent was at school studying to get his art degree while she was busy trying to get a recording contract.

"Hello," Kira asked.

"_Kira_…" a male voice replied.

"Conner McKnight," she asked.

She was shocked to hear his voice. He hadn't even called them since a month after her and Trent's wedding.

"_How's it going_," Conner asked.

"Things are going pretty well actually," Kira said.

"_That's good_," Conner replied.

By the sound of his voice, Kira knew there was something more behind this phone call.

"Conner, what is this really about," Kira asked.

"_Did I ever apologize to you_," he wondered.

"About what," Kira asked.

"_You know what_," Conner said.

Kira looked down and sighed. Conner was right. She did know what he was talking about.

"No, I don't remember," Kira said.

"_I should have never accused you of cheating_," Conner told her.

"It's a little too late, Conner," Kira flat out said.

"_I know_," he sighed.

Their break up was not a pretty one. When the two had Tommy as a teacher their senior year together, he forced them to get along. Till this day, they still couldn't seem to go back to the way it used to be.

"How are you and Krista," Kira asked.

"_We broke up a month ago_," Conner admitted.

"Over what if you don't mind me asking," Kira said.

By the long pause, Kira knew it was bad.

"_I only thought you were cheating on me. Turns out she really was_," Conner finally said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kira apologized.

"_What about you and Trent_," Conner asked, trying to get the attention away from him for a while. "_Your one year anniversary is coming up_."

"We're doing great. We really want to start trying to make a family, but with him going to college and me trying to get a recording contract, it's been a little difficult to say the least," Kira said.

She could hear Conner sigh on the other line. Family was something he thought he would already have.

"_I… I really wish things would've worked out between us_," Conner said.

"Well, you shouldn't have gone accusing of something that wasn't true," Kira told him.

"_You're right. Kira, breaking up with you sucked_," Conner sighed.

"You're telling me this now because…" she began.

"_Cause I still love you_," Conner blurted out.

When Kira opened her mouth, nothing came out. It took her a few seconds to regain her voice after Conner's confession.

"Conner, it's a little too late for you to be pouring your heart out to me," Kira said.

"_Well, I'm going to let you go, but I'm leaving you with one question. Is it really too late_," he asked.

He left her staring at the phone.

AN:

The next chapter is in the works. I have decided to continue with this story. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 2007, here we come.


	4. Wrong Thing to Do

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 4 Wrong Thing to Do

Trent had just walked out the door to return to school when the phone rang. Kira had really been thinking about what Conner had told her. She wondered why she was even giving it a thought.

"Hello," Kira asked.

"_Hi, Kira_," a male voice said.

"Conner…" she began.

"_Listen, before you hang up, I just want to say sorry_," Conner said.

"Didn't we have this conversation a few days ago," Kira asked.

"_It was wrong saying what I did. You're married to Trent now_," Conner said.

It surprised her to a certain point that that had come out of his mouth.

"I'm glad you finally realize that," Kira said.

She could hear Conner laugh on the other line.

"_So, can two friends meet up and chat_," Conner asked.

At first, Kira didn't know what to say.

"Where exactly," she finally asked.

Conner smiled as the thought of seeing Kira sank in.

"_How about my house_," he asked.

Kira bit her lower lip. Thinking about him and her alone in his house made her nervous.

"I guess there's no harm in that," Kira said.

"_Great. See you soon,"_ Conner smiled.

Kira sighed as she hung up the phone.

"What I'm I doing," she asked out loud.

She grabbed the keys to her car and walked out the door.

xxx

Kira took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

"Hey, Conner," she said as he opened the door.

"Hey, Kira," he smiled.

Kira looked around as she entered Conner's home.

"Um, nice house," she said.

"Thanks. Do you want to see the office," Conner asked.

"Sure," Kira said.

Kira quickly turned around as she heard the door close.

"Why did you close the door," she asked.

Conner walked closer as Kira walked backwards until she hit the desk. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"What are you going to do," Kira asked.

"This," Conner said.

Kira placed her hands behind her on the desk as Conner kissed her neck.

"Conner, this is wrong," she said.

He stopped to look down at her.

"Not if you agree to it," Conner said.

He began to take off her jacket as she hopped on to the desk. Kira's head fell back as she closed her eyes. Conner's hands then began to reach under her shirt.

"Don't make me stop," Conner whispered into her ear.

"Do you see me trying to," Kira asked.

Kira began to take off Conner's shirt as they kissed. She threw his shirt to the corner as he laid her down.

"Make love to me," Kira said.

Conner looked at her flushed face and smiled.

xxx

Kira gasped when she saw Trent's car in the driveway. She sighed as she opened the door.

"Where have you been," Trent asked as Kira walked into the kitchen.

Kira placed the bag of groceries in front of him.

"The grocery store. I felt like fixing pasta tonight," she said.

"That sounds great," Trent smiled.

Kira put a hand on her forehead as he walked out.

"_What did I do_," she cried to herself.

She shook it off and began preparing the food.

xxx

A few days later, Kira had decided to call an old friend.

"_Hello_," the male voice asked.

"Oh, Ethan," Kira cried.

"Kira, what's the matter," he asked.

He had never heard Kira this scared before.

"I just can't take this anymore. Keeping this inside is killing me," Kira said.

"Kira, what's wrong," Ethan asked.

"I did something bad... really bad," she said.

At first, Ethan thought Kira was just over reacting.

"Oh, come on. You got to be exaggerating," Ethan said.

"Ethan, I cheated on Trent," Kira cried.

He sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Don't tell me… Conner," Ethan guessed.

"I feel like shit," Kira said.

"Conner had no right coming on to you," Ethan replied.

"Yeah, but I didn't stop him either," Kira sobbed.

He could tell Kira was in pain.

"What are you going to do," Ethan asked.

"I don't know," Kira admitted.

"Well, you better fast," Ethan said.

"I love Trent, Ethan. He trusts me. I never wanted this to happen," Kira sighed.

AN:

What will Kira do?


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 5

Trent came home from school to find Kira nowhere. She was usually in the kitchen cooking dinner. He then heard faint cry coming from the bathroom. When he reached it, Kira was on the floor wiping her face with a hand towel.

"Kira, are you alright," Trent asked.

She never looked at him. He then called her again.

"Kira…" Trent began.

"Sorry," she apologized.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. No make-up was left on her face.

"Have you been crying," Trent asked.

"They're tears of happiness," Kira told him.

Trent lowered his eyebrows as Kira turned and began going through the trash. She turned back with a pregnancy test in her hand.

"You're…" Trent began.

"Trent, you're going to be a daddy," Kira smiled.

He quickly took his wife in his arms.

"I love you," Trent said.

"I love you too," Kira smiled.

As Trent walked out, something came to Kira's mind. It had only been two months since the incident.

"Oh no," Kira gasped.

She took out her cell phone and called Conner. Kira knew there was a small chance that he could be the father of her unborn child. There was no answer.

"Conner, this is Kira. We need to talk. Call me back when you get this," she said.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Trent was waiting for her.

"I got us reservations at your favorite restaurant," Trent said.

Kira turned with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Trent, you didn't," she said.

He walked over to her and kissed her.

"I wanted to. This is your night," Trent said.

"You're so wonderful," Kira smiled.

xxx

Conner had gotten back with Kira the next day. They decided to meet at a little coffee shop. From the moment Conner walked in the door, he knew something wasn't right.

"What's the matter," Conner asked.

"I'm pregnant," Kira said.

"Oh, congratulations," Conner told her.

Conner then saw Kira give him a look, and he knew what it meant. A million thoughts went through his mind. He really didn't want Kira to say it, but he just had to know.

"Oh! You're telling me it's…" Conner began.

"It might be," Kira admitted.

"Have you told Trent," Conner asked.

Kira rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Conner would think she hadn't told Trent yet.

"That I'm pregnant? Yes. That it might not be his? No. He's too excited," Kira sighed.

"What do I need to do," Conner asked.

Kira was happy that Conner was willing to find out if he was the father. Then again, he always wanted to be, so it really wasn't all that surprising.

"I need a piece of your hair. That way we can see if it's a match," Kira explained.

"Alright," Conner said.

As they walked out, Conner gave her a piece of his hair.

"I'll call you with the results," Kira said.

They said goodbye and went to their own cars. Conner was still in shock that he might be a father to Kira's unborn child.

xxx

Two weeks later, the hospital called with the results. Kira was thankful that they didn't call when Trent was around. Who knows what would have happened if he had answered the phone.

"Conner, I have the results," Kira said.

"_And_," he asked.

Kira took a deep breath.

"You're not the father," she said.

"_Good_," was all Conner could say.

Kira didn't like the disappointment in his voice.

"You didn't seriously want this child to be yours, did you," she asked.

"_Not at all_," Conner said.

Sure, he had always wanted to be a father, but there was still time, and he definitely wanted to be married to the mother, not the mother to be married to another man. It still bothered Kira a little about the way he had sounded.

"You better not be lying," Kira said.

"_I'm not_," Conner told her.

"Alright," Kira sighed.

All the extra hormones were doing a number on her. Her emotions were all over the place.

"_Kira_," Conner said.

"Yeah," she asked.

"_I really am happy for you_," Conner said.

"Thank you," she smiled.

With that, they hung up. Kira would give birth to a baby girl nine months later. It turns out Kira was only a few weeks pregnant when she found out, not two months like she thought.

THE END

AN:

Crappy ending, I know. Sorry for all the Kira/Conner fans that were hoping they would get back together. But the name of the story is A Little Too Late, and Conner was very late. Hope you like it.


End file.
